Only a Kiss
by The Flower Girl
Summary: Katara is off to the Northern Water Tribe University, but when it fills up, she has to go to her safety school, away from Aang and everything familiar. What will she do?
1. The Safety School

**The Safety School**

Katara could hardly believe it, even as she looked at the finals list. She had scored the highest in her class on the waterbending final, the final that would determine who went onto the University and study to become a professional waterbender. She ran down the hall as fast as her legs could carry her until she reached the corridor with the underclassman. Aang's class didn't get out until three but she could barely contain her excitement as she waited for him, shifting her weight as she rolled her ankles,impatiently. She must have been grinning madly, because when the bell rang and the classroom emptied, Aang stood there for a good minute staring at her.

"Katara? Is everything ok?" he asked, waving his hand in front of her face, pulling her out of her daydream.

"I got in!" she said, beaming.

"You got in?" he asked, his mind blanking for a minute.

"The University. I got in!"

"That's great! I knew you would!" Aang exclaimed, as he threw his arms around her neck and kissed her with such force that she fell back against the wall. Lockers opened around them as the bell signaled summer freedom. Papers flew about as lockers were emptied and then abandoned. They didn't care, it was just them. Even after they pulled away, they continued to stand, leaning slightly against the wall, nose to nose before Aang spoke again.

"I should probably go clean out my locker," he replied, a blush creeping up his face.

"Yeah, um, me too." Katara said, sliding past him.

She quickly kissed him on the cheek and ran down the hall.

"Call me tonight and we'll celebrate. Maybe we'll go to The Popsicle?"

"Sure," he called breathlessly, still smiling. Why was it after three years, her kisses could still take his breath away?

As Aang waited for Katara he could hardly contain his excitement. Not only because he was going to be a junior the upcoming year, but also that Katara had made it into the school she wanted. He had spent many nights telling her that if she just trusted herself, she'd make it in. She graduated in four days, and the sadness that Aang had felt knowing that she'd leave the school for good was replaced by joy in knowing that she'd be just down the road at the University. Maybe they could spend their lunches together, like he'd always hoped.

The door opened and Aang nearly choked on his coffee. Katara stood in the entry way, shaking snow of her parka. She unzipped it to reveal jeans and low-cut top he had never seen before. Her mother's choker hung at her neck, and Aang found it hard to stare anywhere else but there.

"Hello, Aang," she said, hanging her parka on the hook by the table and sliding next to him into the booth.

"Hey-Katara-I," Aang tried to sputter out a greeting.

She laughed and kissed him.

"That's ok. I just wanted to look nice, that's all."

As Aang's brain short-circuited, she slid out of the booth.

"Um, I already ordered you a coffee." he started, blushing a little.

"Thanks." She slid back into the booth and kissed him again.

"I'm so excited," she said, once they parted. "I knew I was good enough to go to NWU, but I never really thought I'd get into it, you know? It just seemed so far away. But now that I'm looking at it, I'm really excited."

Their coffees came and they slid closer together. Aang smiled apprehensively.

"I'm going to miss you," he said quietly into his cup.

"And I'm going to miss you too, but I'll be right down the street. I can meet you for lunch. Or you can come and see me. We could meet here? Don't worry Aang, we'll still get to see each other. I promise."

When she kissed him again, he didn't pull away and they spent the evening in each others arms until the coffee shop closed.

They spent the summer in their usual style, reliving past dates. The Northern Penguin Sledding Park had experienced a recent growth and was busier than ever but neither of them minded. Katara swore that no matter how old she got she'd always feel the way she did the very first time she went penguin sledding with Aang, when he had shown up at the north pole with a suitcase full of clothes and a glider four years ago. It seemed like so long ago now, the first time they went penguin sledding,but the air stung her face and the snow from Aang's penguin looked like glitter in the afternoon sun, just like it did that first day.

They spent days at Sokka's fort, which, oddly enough was still there. (Sokka was twelve when he built it and even though the North Pole had several forts, much more impressive than anything he could build, he built it anyway, to give him practice for home he said, when he finished with school, but then his girlfriend died and he left the North Pole to "find himself".) And even though both of them felt too old, they had snowball fights anyway, and when they were too tired, laid in the snow and made snow angels, until they got too cold and went inside.

It was the best summer they had spent together in a long time and it was only just beginning. They still had six weeks to go. She sighed and smiled, this was going to be a great summer.

Two weeks later, Katara got a phone call that left her brokenhearted. She walked down the hall to were Aang was staying; in her brother's old bedroom until Sokka either came back from "soul searching" or Aang was transferred to the Earth Kingdom. She knocked on the door, half expecting him to be sleeping.

A quiet "come in" was heard behind the door.

"Hey Aang," Katara said, dejectedly, as Aang turned from his desk to face her.

He took one look at her and crossed to her, bringing her into a hug.

"What's wrong, Katara?" he whispered into her hair.

"Everything," she said, holding back tears. "The University just called, and they're full. They can't take me for two years."

"Oh no! I'm sorry, Katara." he said, pulling her tighter. "What are you going to do?"

"I'll just have to go to my safety school," she said, pulling away to look into his eyes. "I've been accepted there too."

"Did the South Pole finally open a university?" Aang asked, hope in his gray eyes.

"No." Katara said again, drying her eyes and sitting on the corner of his bed."My safety school is in the Earth Kingdom-Ba Sing Se."

"Oh." he said, dejectedly, sitting next to her on the bed. "Ba Sing Se? When do you leave?"

"Four weeks. I have to stay on campus for a month before school starts since I'm not a resident of the Earth Kingdom. Oh Aang, I'm sorry, I know you were looking forward to lunch on campus with me, but I'll just have to put that on hold. I'll come back for break, and we'll spend those two weeks together, I promise."


	2. The Farewell

**The Farewell**

Those four weeks sped by faster than any week in their memory. They spent many afternoons in a corner booth of the dimly-lit back room of the coffee shop that many of the Water Tribe youths enjoyed. Oftentimes, they would talk, about the future, about their couple-hood and if it could last with Katara all the way in the Earth Kingdom. Occasionally, they'd invite their friends with them and, after the coffee shop, they'd play water-bending games.

"OK, Yakone, you're it!" Aang called as he hit the smaller girl with a water whip.

"Hey, no fair!" she called back. "I wasn't ready!"

A darker boy, close to Katara's age spoke up.

"Aren't we too old for games like these?"

"You're never too old for games like these." Aang called back, falling back into the snowbank he had been standing on.

"Ugh, Tikaani, let's go," he called to the curly-haired boy leaning on a snowbank. "Let's go watch tv at my place. My parents aren't home and we have all the movie channels."

"Sweet," Tikaani said, brushing himself off. "Come on, Yakone!"

"What?" she called as she tried to freeze Aang in place, as the boys left without her. "Hey, Tikaani, Nanuq! Wait up!"

She ran after them, leaving Aang and Katara alone in the snow. Defeated, Aang fell back into the snowbank.

"I just thought they'd like to spend some time with you before you left."he said quietly.

"It's ok Aang," she said, sitting next to him. "I'm glad you invited them, but Nanuq just got accepted to the University as well, and Tikaani is taking over his father's store and trying to save money so he and Yakone can get married next year, and of course, Yakone has a wedding to plan. Our lives _are_ changing. They were right, we don't have time to play waterbending games anymore. "

Aang sat up, bringing his knees to his chin.

"But you'll still play with me, won't you?"

"Of course."

* * *

The last several days were spent cleaning and packing. Katara finally got to spend some time with her friends, but this time it was just Yakone. She had a white binder full of magazine clippings detailing the newest wedding trends for the year and she couldn't wait to show Katara some of her favorite designs.

"I was thinking about this one," Yakone started, as Katara squeezed another suitcase shut. "I know it's lavender, and I don't really like lavender, but it's in this year and I know I wore lavender at the Solstice Dance and Tikaani said I looked really good in it."

She blushed.

"I know," Katara said. "I remember that. You kept calling me."

"Sorry," Yakone said, blush deepening. "I was just really excited. It's not every day a girl gets engaged."

"I really wish I could be here for the wedding."

"Well, we were thinking of a summer wedding, so you can make it, if you'll be up for the summer. I hope you can, it'd mean a lot to me if you could be there."

Katara looked wistfully off into the distance; summer seemed so far off. She had been right though, everyone was growing up so fast. Little did she know, though, that Aang stood just on the other side of that wall, gathering up the courage to ask a question he knew he was going to ask the day he arrived at the South Pole. In his hand he held a betrothal necklace that he had carved himself. He had hidden it in a drawer and was waiting until Hakoda came back from the South Pole to ask if he could marry his daughter. But that was two years ago and he still hadn't returned. He didn't want to wait any longer; she was going away in three days. It was now or never.

"Hey Katara, I--" he started, barging in.

"Oh hi Aang," Yakone said, smiling. "It's nice to see you."

"Hi Yakone..." he said queitly. "Katara, can I speak to you a minute?"

"Oh sure, Aang. What's up?"

"Out in the hall please?"

"Umm, OK. I'll be right back," Katara called to Yakone as she followed Aang out of the room.

"Katara, I've been thinking...that I'd like to move our relationship to the next level, but I've been taking it slow because I didn't know what you would think, but now I'm ready..."

"Aang, are you saying you want to have sex?"

"What?! No.. umm well yes, but not right now. I mean, I'd love to have sex with you, but a friends over and maybe later and...ugh, can I just start over?"

He leaned against the wall for a moment, hiding his face in his hands. He took a deep breath, as Katara rested a hand on his shoulder.

"It's ok, it's not a big deal, I would like to too, when the time is right."

"That's not really what I was trying to ask, but I'm happy that you want to."

He sighed and tried again.

"Katara, I love you and I always..ugh this isn't right. I should really ask your dad first and I haven't done that. Katara, I'm sorry!"

He ran off, leaving a bewildered Katara. Yakone left a few hours later, and Katara was busy making dinner and packing. Aang stayed in his room all night, making it impossible to talk to him. Frustrated, she just went to bed. She'd talk about it with him on the way to Ba Sing Se; she was leaving in three days and Aang was going with her since her father was still stuck in the South Pole on business. They were to take Appa, since the Avatar never went anywhere without him. The snow and ice was making Appa restless and Aang had been itching for a field trip since last summer, when they went to go visit Katara's family in the Southern Water Tribe.

* * *

The trip to Ba Sing Se was longer than they expected, and they had to stop several times to rest. Aang had remained strangely silent, still embarrassed over the question he never had strength to ask. He hoped Katara would still say yes when it came time to ask her again. He had sent a letter out to her father before they left, feeling a letter was more personal than an email. He hoped he get an answer soon. He was still nervous and tried to change the subject every time Katara mentioned it.

"Is everything ok, Aang?" she asked finally, as they flew over the great wall of Ba Sing Se.

"Yeah... everything's fine." he said quietly."I guess I'm just a little nervous...and sad. I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too, but we'll only be a phone call away!" Katara said.

"We will..." Aang started.

He was suddenly stopped by the view of the university. It was almost as large as the city itself; a cloister of buildings, with a giant courtyard in the middle, complete with trees and ponds, and several larger buildings surrounding it, five stories high, with a giant stone wall surrounding the complex.

"I can't believe it, it's huge!" Katara exclaimed. "It's bigger than anything I would have imagined."

"Do you know where we need to go?" Aang asked, trying to find a place to land Appa as inconspicuously as possible.

"I have no idea, but I'm sure those buildings by the courtyard must be student housing, maybe it's that small building near them?"

"Do you want me to come with?" Aang asked, jumping off the side to help Katara down, after they had landed.

"No, I think I'll be good. Why don't you watch my stuff?"

"OK," Aang said, rolling in the grass. "I'll be here."

When Katara exited the building a half hour later, Aang was dozing happily next to Appa. Smiling, she sat down next to him.

"Hey, sleepyhead," she said, shaking him.

"Nuh?" he asked, looking around groggily. "Oh hi Katara, I must have dozed off."

"I got my room assignment. You want to help me move my stuff in?"

"Sure. Now Appa, don't let anyone take off with you, ok?"

Appa grunted in comment as the students who were already at school passed from the dorms to get lunch. They stopped and looked at is as Aang airbended Katara's suitcases to the ground.

"Cool, a sky bison."

"I wonder if the Avatar is going to school here. I'd love to study Earthbending with him."

"If he's studying Earthbending, he should take the class with Professor Bei Fong. She's insane but the best earthbender in the world."

"You're wrong Dae, she's just plain insane."

Their laughter faded into the distance as Katara and Aang walked to the freshman dorms. They were silent for a while, the only time Katara spoke was to tell Aang to push the third button on the elevator. Once the doors closed, she spoke.

"I'm going to really miss you."

She rested her head on his shoulder, as Aang sighed and looked at the flashing number. In a second he tilted her face towards his. Their lips met furiously, and soon he was pushed back tight against the elevator wall, Katara's legs wrapped around his waist, his hands lightly pushing her against him. The elevator stopped, ringing it's arrival and they jumped apart quickly, straightening their clothes and grabbing the suitcases.

"Well it says I'm in room 344, which looks like it's at the end of the hall...oh this wasn't too hard to find."

She knocked on the door. No answer. She pushed the door open a crack. It was empty.

"Hey, no one's here."

Setting her bags down, she walked inside. It was bigger than it looked from the outside, with two beds on each side of the room. There were two large windows, both which opened into the courtyard. She set her small suitcase on the desk facing the window.

"I think I'll take this bed."

She sat on the bed closest to the door. Aang closed the door behind him and joined her on the bed.

"So...this is it." Aang said quietly.

"Yeah..."

"I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too."

They embraced tightly, neither one wanting to let go. Aang's eyes grew misty and he squeezed them tight, he'd have plenty of time to cry on the long, lonely trip back home. They pulled apart and he forced a smile.

"I'll call you everyday," she said.

"And I'll text you when I get bored, or if I miss you too much."

"I'll keep my phone on me at all times," she said with a smile.

Neither one of them spoke for a moment, both trying to find the right words to say, and both dreading the moment they'd have to say goodbye for good. Their eyes met and suddenly they realized nothing more needed to be said. With that, Katara kissed Aang long and full of desperation. He kissed her back with the same desperation as the world melted around them. She didn't remember laying down, but suddenly Katara was aware of straddling Aang's waist, and that he was clawing at her shirt. She pulled herself away for a moment to remove the offending article of clothing, and was pressed tightly against him before it fell to the ground. He had abandoned his shirt as well.

Aang's hands wandered, one content to stay wrapped in her hair, the other one roving her body: the small of her back, the curves of her hips, and finally her backside, pushing her gently against his ever-growing erection. He abandoned his post to unhook her bra, all while she pushed against him harder, grinding against him. And then she was on her back, legs still firmly wrapped around his waist. He ran his hands down her body, sending shivers down her spine and buried his face in her chest. He kissed her breasts with more fervor than he usually attended to them, and she mumbled his name, quietly, back arched, offering him more. He took that as an invitation and moved lower, hands firmly holding onto her hips, kissing around her navel. She bit her lip as he moved to unbutton her jeans.

The crash of the door brought them back to reality. In a second, Aang rolled off the bed, grabbing his shirt. Katara covered herself, and rolled over, searching for her shirt.

"Hello," he said, bowing, eyes kept to the floor."I was just leaving. Nice to meet you."

He slid behind the door, and closed it shut as Katara's roommate stood there confused.

* * *

"Hi," Katara said, breathlessly, pulling her shirt over her head. "I'm Katara."

"Was that your boyfriend?" the shorter girl said with braids said. "He's cute."

Katara blushed and the braided girl spoke again.

"I'm Meng. Does cutie have a brother?"

****

Outside the door, Aang was trying as hard as he could to cool off. As he paced back and forth he thought of everything, Appa, Sokka, the look on Hakoda's face when he read Aang's letter, and nothing seemed to help.

"How's it goin'?" asked a voice from behind him.

"It's been better," Aang said as a tall figure emerged from the other side of the hallway.

"So what can you tell me about the two fine ladies in that room?"

"I don't think that's any of your business." Aang retorted angrily.

"Woah, brah. I was just starting conversation, calm down." the tall stranger said. He was dressed in green and orange. He must have been from one of the families on the Upper Ring, the way his clothes were embroidered. Over his shoulder he carried the trademark blue pullover emblazoned with the gold letters of Delta Gamma Chi.

"I don't feel comfortable talking about my girlfriend with you."

"Whatever brah, What about that cute short girl I just saw? I bet she's fun in the sack."

Aang beat his head against the wall. As he did so the door opened. Katara stuck her head out.

"Hey there."

"Hi,"Katara said, smiling. "Can I talk to Aang alone?"

"Sure," he said, smiling and winking. He walked back down the hall, the elevator ringing his departure.

"Thanks for coming with me," Katara said quietly, playing with her hair.

"Of course," Aang said, putting his hands on her hips. "I'd always come with you where you go."

"I don't know want to say good bye."

"It will be winter break before you know it," Aang said smiling weakly, drawing closer to her. "We'll talk everyday, you know we will."

With that, he kissed her, slowly and sweetly, melting her tears away.


	3. The Rebel

**The Rebel**

Katara tapped her fingers nervously on the counter. The lady behind the admissions desk ignored her, furiously typing at the computer in front of her.

"Excuse me," Katara began.

"Take a number please," the admissions woman replied in a nasally voice, pointing to the ticket machine next to her.

Katara sighed, and pulled a numbered ticket from the machine. She looked at the wall. They were only on number 25. She was 35.

"There's no one else here," she tried again.

"We will alert you when it's your turn, miss. Please sit over there until we call you."

Katara sighed.

"Do you know how long this will take?"

"No less than an hour. We want to make sure that everyone is served equally and has enough time to ask all their questions."

"But there's no one even here...." Katara trailed off, looking around.

"But someone took those ten numbers, didn't they miss? Then, ten people are before you waiting to be helped, so if you could please step out of line."

Defeated, Katara fell into a nearby easy chair. This was turning into more trouble than she thought, and she flipped open in her phone. As she dialed Aang, a tall stranger wearing a Delta Gamma Chi sweatshirt sat down in the chair next to her.

"Hey," he said, smacking his gum.

Katara nodded a hello. Aang's cellphone went to voice mail.

"Hey, it's just me. I'm having some problems with admissions, so I'm stuck here in the main building for an hour. Gimme a call when you get this cause I'll probably be bored. Love you, bye."

"That your boyfriend?" the frat boy asked, motioning to the picture on the phone.

"Yeah, we took it this summer-"

"Go out with me." he said, cutting her off.

"Excuse me?" Katara asked, dropping her phone.

"Go out with me. Come on."

He smiled.

"I'm the most popular guy on campus."

"But I already have a boyfriend."

"And he can't even stay around to catch his girlfriend's calls." He made a "tut tut" sound with his lips. "If you were my girl, I'd cater to your every whim. And I'd always be home to get your calls."

"Number Thirty-five! You're up!" the woman behind the counter called.

"Look, just because Aang wasn't there to answer his phone doesn't mean anything. I know he loves me, and I love him, and I would never in a thousand years date you!"

She turned furiously on her heel and made her way towards the admissions counter.

"I need to drop a class." she replied calmly.

"Name please?"

"Katara Takubvik. I'm a first year transfer student from the North Pole."

"Class name please?"

"Advanced Earthbending with Professor Bei Fong."

"Yes?" the woman looked up blankly.

"I need to drop it. I'm not an earthbender." Katara replied calmly.

"Then why did you register for it?" the admissions clerk asked.

"I didn't. And I'm not going to take it. I'm a _waterbender."_

The woman behind the counter was silent for several moments, her fingers hitting the keys was the only noise.

"Well, it doesn't look like we can do anything right now. The only thing I can suggest is to go to the class and have the professor sign this form right here giving you permission to drop the class. Usually by the second day of class, more classes will open up."

She slid a piece of paper across the counter. It was stamped several times.

"All you have to do is fill out this form and have the professor sign it and bring it back to me the second day of school and I'll see what I can do."

"OK, thank you," Katara mumbled, shoving the piece of paper in her back pocket.

"Next!" the woman called. "Number 36!"

* * *

Katara collapsed on the bed, sighing a heavy sigh as her roommate came in.

"How was changing the class?" Meng asked, smiling, tossing her books on the bed.

"Ridiculous. They wouldn't let me drop that Earthbending class. I had the perfect class for it too."

"Oh really?" Meng asked, kicking off her shoes and hopping on her bed.

"Yeah, I was going to take 'The Essence of Bending'. This is my safety school and I thought I'd take all the history-based classes so that when a spot opens up in NWU I can go back there."

"400 for books and I still don't have all of them," Meng mentioned off-handedly.

"What are you taking that's so expensive?" Katara asked, sitting up.

"Some mysticism courses, and my generals, of course. I'm an assistant of a local fortune teller, and I'm interested in some of the techniques and signs she uses, but I want to actually _know_ what they do and what they mean instead of just guessing... So when are you going to tell me just what I was interrupting with you and cutie two weeks ago?"

"I already told you," Katara said, blushing. "We were just saying our goodbyes."

"If that's how they say good bye at the North Pole, then I'm going to head up there for winter break."

Meng threw herself back on the bed, exasperated after Katara wouldn't answer.

"OK, fine so you won't tell me how _far_ you and cutie had planned on going before I walked in. At least _acknowledge_ that you were doing something."

"OK, we were doing something, but I don't know why it's a big deal."

"Just let me know the next time he's over, k?" Meng asked with a smile. "So what are you going to do about your class?"

"The only thing I can do is go to class and get the professor to sign some slip. They won't even let me drop it. Something about classes being full. It doesn't make any sense. Class hasn't even started yet, how are classes full?"

"That's Ba Sing Se University for you! You pay for the name, not the efficiency." Meng chuckled, sliding her bag of books under the bed. "But I'm hungry. Have you eaten yet? Let's go to the cafeteria and see what we can find."

* * *

Upon arriving to in the cafeteria, they were greeted with the most popular member of DGK. He introduced himself as Bae Tongbang, the oldest of the LiFong Tongbangs. His parents died several years ago when their plane crashed off the coast of Kyoshi Island. As a result, he was at Ba Sing Se University as a "trust fund" baby.

"But you can call me Jet," he replied, smirking like he did that day he met Aang in the hallway.

"Hello," Meng said lowly, returning his smile.

"Hiya," he smacked his gum. "What's your name sweet thing?"

"I'm Meng. Meng Tsao."

"A beautiful name for a beautiful flower," he said, bowing and kissing her hand.

"Oh give me a break." Katara said from behind them. "I can never be rid of you, can I?"

"Hey there," Jet said, still holding Meng's hand but partially turning around. He smiled at Katara. "That's ok ladies. I can have _both _of you."

"I already told you to leave me alone." Katara said, annoyed. "And that goes for my friends too."

"Why don't you let her decide?" he tried again.

"Come on Meng, we're leaving."

Katara grabbed the girl's hand and turned on her heel.

"Hey wait!" Meng protested.

"What room are you in?" Jet called as Katara pulled Meng towards the door.

"344. The third cloister. Closest to the main building."

And then she was gone, pulled behind the door in Katara's death grip.

Once upstairs, Meng questioned Katara about her actions.

"Why did you do that? He was cute."

"He's a creep." Katara said bitterly. "He was outside our door harassing Aang two weeks ago. He was _waiting_ for us to come out. He was bothering me earlier when I was waiting on admissions."

"You can say what you want. I think he's cute...and dashing. And I told him to stop by later, and you can't do anything about it."

Katara sighed angrily.

"Fine. I'll just go get something to eat and try to call Aang again."

* * *

Several hours later, Katara sat in an overstuffed chair in the common room. Aang's phone had died, so she was waiting for him to transfer phones. Since the start of school was still a week away, the common room was pretty dead and she could talk as long as she wanted without disturbing anyone. Unfortunately, that also meant that anyone could come and go as they pleased.

"Hey there," Jet said, walking through the doors of the common room.

Katara looked up from the game she was playing on her phone. She sighed.

"The elevators are at the end of the hall." she said, as her phone rang.

"Oh hey, is that your boyfriend? I want to talk to him."

He walked past her and grabbed the phone out of her hands.

"Hey brah, what's up?" he said, flipping up the phone.

"Hello?" Aang asked on the other side of the phone. "Who is this?"

"This is Jet, brah."

"Who's Jet?"

"Bae Tongbang."

"OK, who is this and why do you have Katara's phone?"

"Oh, so her name's Katara. It's a beautiful name, just like she is."

Aang's annoyed silence on the other line seemed to egg him on.

"I just thought I'd say hi, since I'll be dating her soon. Later brah."

He closed the phone and handed it back to Katara.

"Cleared that up for you. Now, I have a beautiful flower to meet."

With that he was gone. In frustration Katara threw the pillows on the couch across the room before flopping angrily back onto the couch. She dialed Aang's number again. It was busy. Figured. It would be a while until she got a hold of him now, thanks to Jet's antics. She called his cell phone. She knew it was charging, but she could leave a message at least.

"Hey Aang, it's me. I'm sorry about that last phone call. He just took the phone right out of my hands. It's this creep who tried hitting on me earlier-he thinks he deserves me. I told him to stay away from my roommate, but he didn't listen and came over anyway. I'm really sorry. What he said meant nothing. I have no intention of dating him and I want nothing to do with him. _Please_ call me back. I love you, bye."

She flipped her phone closed and held her head in her hands. This wasn't turning out anywhere near what she had expected. How was she going to make it all semester without Aang with this Jet guy always around? She sat by her phone, waiting for what seemed like hours, until Jet waved his good bye. Not once did Aang call. She tried again. Nothing. Frustrated, she threw the pillows on the chair across the room. Then she picked them back up. Defeated, she made her way back upstairs.

Meng was there to greet her, ecstatic.

"Jet and I are going out on Friday!"

Katara mumbled a congratulations and curled up in a ball on her bed, phone gripped tightly in her hand. She cried herself to sleep.

* * *

One week later, Katara walked in her Advanced Earthbending class. She slid into a seat towards the front and waited for the professor to arrive. She wanted to do this as quickly as possible, but with a missing professor, it would be hard. When the professor did show up, however, it was too late to go anywhere.

"You. In the front row," a small blind girl demanded of Katara before the door even closed behind her. "Can you tell me the similarities and differences between metalbending and earthbending?"

"Um....I can't. Not really. I'm sorry."

"Then how did you ever make it to my class?" the girl demanded again.

Katara could hardly believe her eyes. This was the professor? She couldn't be older than sixteen. And on top of it, she was blind. How did they expect someone who was far younger than the required teaching age to teach. And blind no less!

"It was a mistake," Katara said quietly, to 250 staring faces.

"What? You're going to have to speak up. It's a big class."

"It was a mistake," Katara said again. "I signed up for the Essence of Bending. I have a slip that you can sign..."

"I'll sign it after class. Boy!" she pointed to a boy in the row behind Katara.

"Me?" he asked,

"Yes, what's your name?"

"Dae Kwon-Sun ma'am."

"Get up here. Write this down."

He scurried up to the black board.

"My name is Toph Bei Fong. You can call me Professor Bei Fong. I will automatically fail anyone who calls me by my first name. This is Advanced Earthbending. Anyone who is taking Beginner Metalbending in addition to this class can register for a dual bending credit. Yes, I know it's the same element, but not everyone can bend metal. Any drops or transfers will be dealt with after class. I want everyone to turn in their text books to chapter one..."

While the tiny professor prattled on, Katara's mind wandered. First, she thought of Aang. That jerk must have really upset him, he hadn't called in a week. Secondly, she thought of how disastrous everything had been since she had gotten here. As Professor Bei Fong got further into her lecture, Katara sunk further into her chair. Winter break seemed so far off. Sighing, she flipped open her phone and sent Aang a text.

Later, during dinner he responded. _I just needed some time to think. I hope what that guy said wasn't true. I'll call you tonight. I still love you. --Aang_

Suddenly, she no longer felt hungry. She threw her food away and headed back to her dorm. Her door was locked. Instead of fighting she turned on her heel and went back downstairs. The common room was packed and she slid in next to a dressed in dark green brocade.

"Hi," the girl said, sliding over.

"Hi," Katara replied. "What's is this? Are there usually this many people here the first day of school?"

"Didn't you know? It's the annual 'Get to know your freshmen' day." the girl in the dark green brocade said. "I'm Meiling and I'm a junior."

"And I'm Xiao Hong." the tall girl next to Meiling replied. "I'm actually in your History of the Avatars class."

"I'm Katara, and I've been sexiled from my room...I think."

"Already?" Meiling asked. "It's only the first week of school."

"I know...is that unusual?"

"Not always," Xiao Hong replied. "But it usually doesn't happen until at least a month after classes have started."

"Yeah, I knew he was a bad idea," Katara said. "I warned her about him."

"Oh, who is it?" Meiling asked.

"Some creep named Jet."

Suddenly the common room fell silent.

"Jet?" a girl with blue streaks asked. "You mean Bae Tongbang?"

"Yeah. Him."

"He's a creeper that preys on freshmen. He takes your dignity, your self worth and your virginity. It's like a prize to him!"

"He doesn't usually work this quickly though," another girl in blue brocade spoke up. "And he doesn't go for easy girls."

"Meng is not easy!" Katara spoke up. "She may be a little naïve and boy crazy, but she is not easy!"

"OK, OK," the girl in blue spoke. "She's not easy."

Angrily, Katara stood up. She had to get away from these girls.

"I think I need some fresh air."

"Don't let the Joo Dees catch you!" Meiling called.. "You won't be allowed to leave your building for weeks if you do."

Frustrated and angry Katara stomped across the courtyard falling angrily next to a tree. The pond reflected the stars and for the first time she felt the pang of homesickness she had heard Meng speak of in the weeks before Jet. She sighed.

"Oh Aang I wish you would call me." she said to herself. "I_ am _sorry."

She laid back on the cool grass and flipped open her phone. She had gotten a message.

_He kissed me! I wasn't going to let him, but he told me I was beautiful and I did. We got a little carried away, sorry. Don't worry, we didn't do too much. ;D He's inviting me to his house on Friday for a party. He said he wants me to stay until Saturday too. I'm not sure. I have to talk to you about that._

She flipped it closed.

"Oh Meng..."

Her phone rang, interrupting her thought.

"Oh Aang I'm so glad you called..."


	4. The Fling

**The Fling**

That week away from Katara was the longest week Aang had ever experienced. He had barely slept. When he did sleep, his dreams were troubled, the consequence of racing thoughts. What if she really was interested in that guy? Why hadn't she called him? Maybe she was having trouble with him too. He had called her several times, but always hung up before the phone rang. He sighed, falling back and staring at the ceiling. He wasn't even really sure what he wanted to do. He had to do something. He could cut school for a few weeks and fly and see her. He stared hard at his phone and tried calling her one last time.

"Oh hi, Katara...no, everything's fine. I was just thinking about you and wanted to give you a call. ...Yeah, I am kinda worried about that Jet guy. Why is always hanging around you? I really miss you and it's been hard to concentrate with you gone and him always calling me from your phone. You're having problems with him too? Can't you kick him out or anything? I wish I could fly out and see you, winter break is so far away..."

* * *

"Come on Katara, we're going to be late!" Meng called, breaking Katara out of her trance.

"What?" she asked dreamily, closing her phone.

"Are you ready to go?" Meng asked again, tapping her foot angrily.

"Yeah, I guess so. Don't you think you're a little overdressed?" Katara asked.

Meng stood before her in a pastel pink brocade dress embroidered with light silver flowers. Her hair was pulled up on top of her head, a break from her usual braids, with an elaborate headpiece fastened in place by her hair. Her face was painted and earrings hung from her ears, sparkling in the daylight.

"A girl has to look her best," she said, giggling.

"It's just a party." Katara said, sliding on her shoes.

"I know, and it's being thrown by my boyfriend." Meng said, smiling.

"Let's just go," Katara huffed. "The sooner we get there, the sooner we can leave."

*****  
By the time they arrived at the DGX main house, the party was already underway. There was an inflatable pool on the front lawn filled with women in bikinis and floating kegs. Some of the members were leaning on the balcony, catcalling to the women having a hose fight on the side of the house. Music blared from unseen speakers as Katara and Meng stepped apprehensively onto the porch.

"Heya," a boy in brown said, smiling and holding the door open. Katara and Meng nodded quietly.

"Welcome!" a tall boy clad in red said smugly. "Welcome to the first Delta Gamma Chi party of the school year. What can we get you ladies?"

"I'm here to see Jet," Meng giggled.

"Ah, you can go right upstairs."

Meng hurried off as the tall boy slid closer to Katara.

"And what about you? Anything we can help _you _with?" he smiled, an act that sent chills down her back, and she suddenly felt like throwing up.

Suddenly, someone burst through the door covered in mud.

"Hey Chan we've got a bending battle going on in the backyard!"

"Oh dammit, not again!"Chan exclaimed, running towards the door. Before he left he turned towards Katara. "We'll talk later."

He smirked as he ran out the door. She could hear him screaming at the obviously drunken benders. She sat down on a nearby couch and checked her phone. Aang hadn't called.

_At some stupid party my roommate dragged me to. I want to leave, but I'm afraid that she won't get home safely. I love you—Katara_

An overly amorous couple fell onto the couch, spilling their drinks all over Katara. She yelped and jumped up. Frustrated, she stormed off into the kitchen. There she met Jet, with a plate full of plastic cups. They were full to the brim and he was giving her that sleazy smile that she hated.

"Hey," he said winking. "I got your little friend upstairs, if you want to join her."

"Ugh, no thanks," she said angrily, pushing past him to door.

She found the back porch less inviting than the house.

Another boy clad in red stood on the back porch. He too was smiling smugly and egging on the drunken benders. Chan yelled at him.

"Ruon Jian, you're not helping!"

"What, I've got money on Qiao!"

"Would you just help me kick these bastards out?"

"OK fine," he said, jumping over the porch and running to where the fight had broken into a brawl.

As the two worked on separating the benders from the non-benders, occasionally shooting off some fire of their own, Katara started to on her quest for the bathroom. As she made her way through the kitchen, she heard a yelp coming from one of the upstairs bedrooms.

"Meng!" she exclaimed.

She ran through the house as Meng ran down the stairs. Her hair was down, and she was crying. Jet was calling to her from the bedroom.

"Is everything alright?" Katara asked in the bathroom, after they kicked out the couple having sex in the bathtub.

"No," Meng said, sitting on top of the toilet. Her makeup, which was perfectly done before she left was running down her face, leaving dark lines on her cheeks. "He tried to- touch me. I was ok with it at first, but then it felt weird."

"How much have you had to drink?" Katara asked, sitting on the bathtub, holding Meng's hands.

"Not much. He tried and I told him I didn't like it, but I drank it anyway. I just really thought I was ready you know?"

"I still don't have a good feeling about him," Katara started.

"I know,"Meng said, tears running down her face. "But you _have_ a boyfriend. You don't know what it's like. No boy has every shown an interest in me before. And I really like him, and he's treated me better than all the boys in my village. That has to make him a good person, right?"

"I don't think so," Katara said, slowly.

There was a knock on the door and they both jumped.

"Meng, baby? You in there? Come on out. I'm sorry."

"I suppose I could go see him again," Meng said, forcing a smile. "But not looking like this."

She took the washcloth from the rack and rinsed it, wiping all the make-up from her face. She flashed a smile in the mirror. Katara opened her mouth to protest.

"Wish me luck!" she said to Katara as she opened the bathroom door.

Katara sighed and threw her head in her hands.

"Hey, I got you this new thing," Jet was saying as he and Meng locked arms. "You might like it better."

"What's in it?" she asked, voice fading as they got closer to the steps.

"Oh it's cola...and rum."

* * *

Once they had left, Katara walked home. She wanted to wait for Meng, but she knew that she would call her. She sat in the commons for a while, trying to find something to watch, but it was only the local news and some variety show that was a hit on Ember Island. Her phone had never rung, but she checked it anyway. She sent another message to both Aang and Meng, but she knew that Meng's phone would be off. She sighed and went to her room.

She woke up, several hours hours later to a blaring phone. She got up from the desk she had dozed off at and searched for her phone.

"Hello?" she asked groggily.

"I can't believe you forgot about me!" Meng cried angrily over the phone.

"What time is it?" Katara asked, looking over her shoulder. The clock flashed 2:30.

"I'm sorry Meng, I went home to study. I must have fallen asleep. Do you want me to come and pick you up?"

"No, Jet already said I can stay here, but I can't believe you! You're a terrible friend!"

"Meng, I stayed until twelve-thirty. I left because you didn't come back! You didn't leave a message, you didn't even come down to say that you were staying. What was I supposed to do?"

"Stay around until I was ready to leave!" Meng screamed so loudly that Katara had to pull the phone away from her ear.

"I really didn't like those guys," Katara said calmly. "They were creepy and they wouldn't leave me alone. The only thing I _could_ do was leave."

She paused for a moment, letting what Meng had told her fully sink in.

"You're going to stay there? _With them?_ I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Katara, he said I'd be fine. I'd just stay with Jet. I'll leave in the morning."

"Oh Meng, I don't think you sh-"

The click from the other end of the phone told Katara all she needed. Frustrated, she screamed and threw herself onto the bed. She slept hard until the next morning.

* * *

Meng awoke groggily the next morning to a pounding headache. The king bed she and Jet had occupied the night before was empty, save for a note.

_Meng baby, I had to go to the store and I didn't want to wake you. You were great last night. Say hi to Jin for me on the way out. Thanks, Jet._

She blinked and read the note again. _Say hi to Jin for me._ She remembered, as if it were a dream, him being inside her and then going down the hall to get a friend Chan had met during the party He brought in another girl dressed in green and some more drinks. He told them to play with each other as he watched. Meng remembered they were both apprehensive, but after some coaxing and a few more drinks, she tentatively stuck her hand between the other girl's legs. She blushed at the thought and wrapped herself in the blanket to make her way down the hall to the bathroom. She got several smirks and some winks.

"Great job last night," someone she had never met said, and Meng looked at him strangely.

By the time she had made it to the bathroom, it hit her like a ton of bricks. The events of last night trickled down into her mind and she broke down into uncontrollable tears. The things she had done were unspeakable. Jet took this new girl, Jin and rode her from behind while Jin had gone down on her. When he was done, he gave them more to drink and had them switch. She fell in a broken heap on the bathroom floor, sobs wracking her body. She gripped the blanket as tightly as she cried. Someone knocked on the bathroom door.

"Go away!" she screamed.

When she did finally creep out of the bathroom, she left to thunderous applause and cheers. Sometime during last night's escapade, someone had snuck in and filmed the whole thing with their cell phone. By morning, the entire house had seen it. She shielded her eyes as she walked down the stairs. Jin, the girl she had been with last night, was behind her. She was crying. At the door she stopped and turned one last time, looking for Jet. He was nowhere to be found. She flipped open her phone once she stepped outside. There were ten missed calls. All of them were from Katara.


	5. The First Time

**Chapter Five: The First Time**

Slowly, the events of the party were forgotten, and by winter break, no one could remember the names of the two girls Jet filmed himself with at that fall party. But every once in a while, Meng would get phone call from someone at DGX, asking if she was free for the weekend. Most of those calls would end in tears, so it was no surprise to Katara when Meng announced during finals week that she was going to go back to Makapu for the long break.

"I just need some time to myself," she told her, after she had begun packing. "I need someplace calm to collect my thoughts and working for Aunt Wu again will be a nice change from how hectic my life has been lately. Don't worry, I'll be back in time for classes to start."

She left early the next morning, before Katara had risen. She didn't leave a note and she had left her cell phone behind. She couldn't get reception in the mountains anyway.

* * *

Katara walked determined through the campus. The cold wind stung her face and the sleet was just starting to fall. She zipped her windbreaker up to her neck and tied the hood. Her water skin had been filled before she left and hung loosely off her shoulders. When she arrived at the door step of the Delta Gamma Chi house, she stopped on the stoop and took a deep breath.

"You can do this Katara," she said as she briefly knocked on the door.

"Hello," Chan said seductively as he opened the door.

"Is Jet around?" she asked calmly.

"I remember you," Chan said slyly. "I didn't think you'd be back to see Jet so soon."

"Just go get him!" Katara said, curtly.

The door slammed in her face and she could hear Chan calling up the stairs. It was followed by a laugh and Katara balled her fist When the door opened again a few minutes later, and Jet quietly slid out from behind it, she was ready.

"Hey," he started. "I knew you'd come around."

She turned on her heel and bent the water in her pouch. She blew on it lightly, freezing it as it drenched him.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked, as he was frozen to the door.

"You know damn well what I'm doing. You destroyed my friend."

"Hey I can't help if she wanted me. Ladies love Jet, and Jet loves the ladies."

"Shut up! You will listen to me and I will only say this once. You _destroyed _Meng. I know that you can't even remember her name, and that she's just a _conquest _to you, but she had a name, and she had feelings. You and your little friends think you have it so great that you get to sleep with another nameless woman every night, but you're empty inside. And my roommate, my friend, _Meng_ has gone home because she cannot live with what you did to her."

"Those girls aren't nameless," Jet said smugly, fighting against the ice as Katara barraged him with water whips. "Some of them even come back. Did what's her name ever tell you about Jin? Ah, Jin, she was cute. And great in bed. She's not usually my type but she's got an ass that just doesn't quit. Mm."

"Yeah, I know all about Jin," Katara said, letting the water fall out of her hands. "She'd been over several times since you filmed her. She's gone home too. How many more times did you film her, Jet?"

"What are you talking about, I didn't film her."

"I saw the video on Nico. It was all over _school!"_

She barraged him again when she said school.

"OK, OK, calm down. I'm sorry ok? OK?"

Katara let the water drop from her hands. She walked to the door where Jet was still frozen again.

"If I _ever_ find out that you saw Jin, or Meng or any of my other friends again, I _will end you._ Do you understand?"

He nodded lightly and Katara released the water from him. She turned on her heel and left the front porch. Jet opened the door and turned, smiling smugly.

"I'll just make sure I don't get caught next time, heh, heh."

* * *

Katara woke up the next morning to her ringing phone. Groggily reaching for it on the nightstand, she flipped it open, and brought it to her ear, eyes still closed.

"Hello?" she mumbled.

"Katara?"

"Aang?" she asked, opening her eyes.

"Hey, I'm outside, can you let me in?"

"Outside the building?" she asked, still trying to register what time it was."What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you, and I thought that after this semester you needed me to come and see you."

She slid out of bed and hit the buzzer by the door. She slid on her shoes with no socks and threw on the sweater she was wearing the day before. She didn't wait for the elevator, it would take too long. She ran down the steps as fast as she could so she could meet him when he walked through the door. She made her way out of the stairwell at the same time Aang walked through the double doors. She ran across the commons, throwing her arms around him with enough force to nearly knock him over. He brought his arms around her waist as they fell back together against the door. She kissed him hard and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"You really missed me didn't you?" Aang asked, when they had stopped for air.

"Yes," she said frantically, bringing her lips to his.

"Don't you think we should move?" he asked, pulling away. "We're kind of blocking the doors."

Katara pouted and unhooked her legs.

"You're right," she said. "We should go upstairs."

She looked around.

"Did you bring any bags?"

"No," he said, blushing.

"Oh, ok."

Katara blushed too, but she wasn't sure why. She took his hand and walked with him toward the elevator. She pushed the button for the third floor, and tried making up for lost time when Aang pulled away.

"Hey, can we eat? I haven't eaten since Full Moon Bay."

"What? Oh sure. I think there's a place around here we can eat."

When they returned a while later from One Yuan Noodles, Aang collapsed on her bed.

"This semester was _horrible_ without you."

He flipped onto his back with his arms outstretched as Katara kicked off her shoes.

"Hey, where's your roommate?"

"Oh, Meng went home for break," Katara said calmly, lying next to him on the bed. "It was a hard semester for her...I told her he was bad news."

"Oh, that Jet guy?" Aang asked, playing with her hair.

She sighed.

"Yeah. And I don't even think he understood, you know? I don't think he knows what it's like to _really_ hurt someone like that!"

She got up suddenly, pacing across the floor as Aang sat on the edge of the bed.

"I'm sorry," she said again, sitting back on the edge of the bed.

"It really bothers you, doesn't it?" Aang asked, pulling her close.

"Yeah, that's not what sex is supposed to be. It's supposed to be something special, something shared between two people who love each other. And that...wasn't it. Those poor girls..."

Katara buried her face in his chest as Aang held her tighter.

"That's...part of the reason I came here," he started as Katara looked up at him. "I even saved up my money from working at The Popsicle this fall to buy us a hotel room for the week, so we wouldn't disturb your roommate."

"Aang, what are you saying?"

She sat up and looked at him.

"I'm saying I want that with you. I'm saying I'm ready."

She threw his arms around him and they fell back on the bed.

"Are you saying you're ready?" Aang asked, as Katara lightly nibbled his ear.

"I've been ready for months," she whispered, biting his earlobe.

His hands slid under her sweater as her hands wandered to his shirt. The sweater slid over her head with ease and he brought his lips to her shoulder. She abandoned his ear and worked on unbuttoning his shirt. As they fell back on the bed together, he noticed her camisole.

"What is this?" he asked with a stupid grin on his face.

"My pajamas," she said, breathlessly. "I was sleeping when you called."

"I like it."

He pulled the camisole top over her head. Had they gotten bigger since he saw her last? He shrugged and brought his lips to her bare skin. She hummed, a low sort of hum that made Aang want her even more. He nipped her just a little, and she jerked up.

"What was that?"

"Something new?" he asked, giving her a goofy smile.

"Oh," she said, falling back onto him.

Her lips were on his in a matter of seconds. He squeezed her breast a little and she moaned in his mouth. His hands wandered, one tangling into her hair, and the other, content to stay on her backside, lightly pushing her into him. Her tongue teased his, quickly darting back and forth between his lips. Her hands slid under his shirt, resting on his shoulders, lightly pushing it further off his shoulders. Katara was pressed tightly against him and it was then he was aware that he had to move.

"Katara," he whispered, as she worked her way back to his ear again. "We need to move."

"What?" she asked, breathlessly.

He picked her up and flipped her over with one hand. His lips met hers and his hands were on her her pants. Her breath hitched in her throat as he kissed down her neck, blazing a little trail to her breasts. As his tongue teased her nipple, his thumb played with the button on her jeans. The button slid open. The zipper followed. As he moved to the other nipple, he slid his hands down her waist slowly, sending shivers down her spine. When his hands reached her jeans, he gave them a tug. The jeans slid to her knees and Katara gasped as Aang slid his hand between her panties. His fingers brushed against her folds, and she bucked her hips forward, rubbing against him.

He brought his lips to her belly, kissing around her belly button, as he slid her panties down to her knees. She moved slightly, bringing her knees together, sliding her jeans down to her ankles. She kicked them once and they slid off the bed. His fingers slid between her legs, rubbing her folds lightly. He brought his mouth back to hers hard. Her back arched beneath him as his fingers played with her. She gripped his shoulders as the sensations started. He slid a finger inside her, pumping in and out gently, lubing his finger with her wetness.

And then he pulled away. Katara opened her mouth to protest, but he had brought his lips to her folds and was licking her, slowly. His fingers moved in and out, mimicking the action of his tongue. She purred lowly, holding his head in her hands. He pulled his finger out slowly, listening to the sound she made. He pulled her legs apart gently and slid his tongue inside her. He pulled it out occasionally to lick that nub above, now hard to his touch. He continued like that for a few minutes, occasionally opening his eyes to see how Katara moved beneath him. Her head was thrown back on the pillows, and she was grasping at the sheets frantically.

She came, long and low, as he dragged his tongue slowly across the exposed nub. Her hips bucked wildly as he pulled her mouth away and watched her. He smiled slyly and kissed her. She rolled him over, straddling him. She brought her hands to his pants and grinned madly. His pants were on the floor in record time and her mouth was on him, soft and warm. He slid into her mouth and he let out a whimper. It had been so long and her mouth felt _so_ good. His hands balled into fists. He mumbled her name.

"Katara," he mumbled.

She continued. He started to tingle.

"Katara," he repeated, louder this time.

She stopped, and looked up.

"I'm ready. Hold on."

He rolled over to the side of the bed and searched for his pants. Pulling out a pack of condoms from his pocket, he fought with the packaging.

"Here," Katara said.

She took the package from Aang as he laid back against the pillow. She opened the package, calmly and slid it around him. She smiled as she positioned herself above him. She rested her hands on his shoulders, for leverage, and lowered herself onto his erection. She blushed at feeling him filling her completely, and for a moment, she didn't move.

"Katara?" Aang spoke up. "Is everything alright?"

"What?" she asked, shaking her from her thoughts. "Oh, yeah, everything's fine. I'm just getting used to you is all."

She moved her hips slightly forward and he slid into her deeper. Her hands sat on his hips, above where they were joined and he moved her hips forward a little as the blush crept up his face. She moved slowly, enjoying this new feeling when he gripped her hips quickly and let out a quick moan. Neither of them moved for a moment and Aang's eyes grew wide.

"Oh my god Katara, I'm so sorry," he said as he slid out of her. "I tried to go as long as could."

"That's ok," she said lowly, snaking her hand between his legs. "We can always try it again later."

*****  
Aang was ready to go again in very little time. Once again, it was Katara who slid the condom around his erection. She straddled him again, gazing into his eyes and she lowered herself back onto him. She hissed as he slid inside of her. He felt different this time, better maybe, but she couldn't explain why. She bucked her hips slowly forward, moving him further inside her. Her mouth fell open slowly as he hit something that sent chills down her spine. She tried it again, sitting straight up. Chills again. Aang grabbed her hips, and glided her up and down. Her breasts jiggled in time with his movements and her head fell back, hair cascading down her back. Her mouth was open slightly, making little 'ohs'. She leaned forward, gripping his shoulders as he brought her to her first climax. She let it all out in a low moan. She kissed him and he threw his arms around her. They rolled, so she was on the bottom and he on the top. When Aang pulled away, he also pulled out.

"Aang?" Katara asked breathlessly. "What are you doing?"

He spread her legs wide apart and slid back into her. This position was new to them and he moved slowly, priming her and watching as she moved beneath him. When he felt she was ready, he thrust into her hard. Her eyes flew open and she gasped. He grinned.

"Did you like that?" he asked, voice husky with desire.

"Yes!" Katara responded, grabbing his head and pushing it to hers. She kissed him deeply.

"Should I do it again?" he asked, once they had parted.

She nodded, unable to speak. He thrust hard into her again. She bit her lip. He quit asking and just followed the cues her body made. With every thrust, he pushed deeper into her, threatening to push them both over the edge together. He rode her hard until she cried out his name, mangled and breathless.

"Aang," she said, trying to catch her breath. "Please come for me."

"Are you sure?" he asked breathlessly, stopping for a moment. He stayed inside her, moving his hips in a circular motion as she quivered beneath him.

"Yes, I'm sure."

She wrapped her legs around him as he linked his arms under hers. He kissed her deeply as he stroked her hair. He nuzzled into her neck, smelling her hair and closing his eyes. He moved inside her, reveling in the feeling. She really did feel good. He could see why it was such a big deal. He concentrated on the emotions, her heartbeat, the way she felt, pressed tightly against him, her mouth on his neck, soft and warm. She was warm, and soft, from what he could feel. He thrust into her deeply, as she pushed back against him and he let it all out in a low hum. When the feelings had passed, he sighed happily and hugged her tightly.

"That was incredible," he mumbled through her hair.

He pulled out of her and rolled over next to her. He threw his arm over his eyes and smiled.

"Wow." he turned to look at her.

She turned to look at him. A blush crept up her face and she held back a giggle.

"That's exactly what sex is supposed to be."

She kissed him fiercely.

"I love you," Katara mumbled sleepily. She curled in next to Aang, nuzzling into the crook of his arm. She threw her arm around his waist and sighed contentedly.

As Katara dozed off, Aang thought about the object in his pocket. He'd ask her about it later, after the newness died down. As he also dozed off to sleep, he hoped she'd accept him.


End file.
